Une Utopie forgée de folie et de renouveau
by Fleadora
Summary: April est le cliché parfait que vous avez d'une étudiante étasunienne. Capitaine des cheerleaders et plutôt mignonne, tout semble aller pour le mieux! Sauf qu'elles la préparaient depuis des lustres cette compétition nationale! Elles la laissaient leurs bouffer la vie! Tout détruire d'elles ! Alors quand on perd, on recommence avec ce qu'on a, quitte à recommencer avec des goules.
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Une Utopie forgée de folie et de renouveau

 **Rating: K+**

 **Warning:** Mention de burn-out, de prise de médicaments importante mais rien de bien méchant

 **Disclaimer:** Le prologue ne le mentionne pas encore mais l'histoire va s'inscrire dans l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul qui appartient à Sui Ishida

 **M/A: B** onjour ! Bon, on ne va pas se mentir, je suis nulle en ce qui concerne les délais. J'écris quand bon me semble, quand l'inspiration me cogne de plein fouet et ce n'est correcte ni envers vous ni envers qui que ce soit. Cependant, une idée fugace m'a traversée donc je la couche immédiatement sur papier et vous la fait partager. Ma question était la suivante en écrivant: Quand ce pourquoi vous avez toujours travaillé, ce pourquoi vous avez fait des sacrifices allant au delà de la raison, ce pourquoi tout votre monde s'était bâti autour, s'effondre: que reste t-il de vous? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans votre tête ?

Les prénoms semblent clichés, j'espère que le reste ne le sera pas trop.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce début de je-ne-sais-quoi.

Bonne année 2016 à tous

Fléadora

* * *

Ma tête cogne le haut de mon stylo une nouvelle fois. C'est douloureux. Tout fait mal, même la Terre qui tourne. Chaque pas fait mal, chaque mouvement. Même respirer est devenu douloureux. L'échec est amer et nous y goûtons toutes. Parce qu'on s'était entraînée dur, vous savez. On avait répété tous les jours à en rentrer crevée, épuisée, moralement et physiquement. A rentrer chez nous sans vouloir manger tant la fatigue rongeait le moindre de nos muscles. Les courbatures devenaient notre quotidien. Les prises d'anti-douleur aussi. Les cures de protéines, de vitamines et d'autres choses s'incrustaient dans nos vies comme des termites dans du bois. Et l'on sait ce que ça fait des termites dans du bois hein? Oui, ça creuse. Ça ronge jusqu'à laisser de gros trous. Que dis-je ? D'énormes trou. Oh, on peut chasser ces termites... Mais les trous ne se referment pas et le bois finit par casser...

Je n'aurais pas pu le prévoir. Tout avait été calculé au mouvement près. Tout avait été dirigé d'une main de fer que nous nous imposions toutes. La rigueur était devenue habitude, de même pour la patience, la persévérance, le calcul, l'autonomie et l'entrainement constant. Pendant les vacances, les temps de pose... Ce sport était entré dans nos vies en forçant toutes les portes, il avait tout fait voler en éclat; amitiés, famille et repos. Combien de fois avais-je vu mes coéquipières revenir de chez le psy avec des anti-dépresseurs. Mais que croyez-vous ? On ne pouvait pas se permettre de louper un entrainement, alors elles ne les prenaient pas pour ne pas perdre leurs capacités et elles travaillaient. Dur. Parce qu'elles se sentaient inférieures aux autres... Tout avait été réglé comme une horloge. Nos gestes étaient parfaits. La perfection prenait vie à travers notre chorégraphie. La perfection venait de trouver ses maîtresses. Tout devenait réalité et s'imprimait dans l'espace ambiant. Nous laissions des yeux écarquillés, des bouches béates et des esprits marqués au fer rouge...

Pourtant cette phrase s'imprime encore et encore. Elle tourne comme une litanie infâme, une chansonnette à gerber. Une phrase que j'aurais envie de hurler à m'en briser la voix, à exploser. Une phrase qui coupa nos jambes et qui cracha sur ces mois qui nous avaient réduit à l'état de vulgaires robots.

 _" Désolée, vous avez perdu..."_

Perdu? Non, non, pitié! Tout mais pas ça!Tout mais pas cette foutue phrase qui brise tout !On a tout fait comme il fallait alors pitié! Ne dites pas ça!

C'est malheureusement fini pour nous... Tout est fini. Même le club de cheerleading va fermer. C'était le deal. Soit on gagnait soit le club fermait définitivement. Tous y croyaient. Nous, le proviseur, les élèves et même le directeur de l'académie. Où avons-nous échoué? Je ne sais pas, on ne sait pas et ça nous fait peur. Les parents ont cependant l'air content. Ce sont les seuls, pour nous, tout vient de tomber en miette pour la première fois.

Cependant, quand on y pense, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal ... Sans doute que Beth, Lexi et Ruth vont reprendre leur traitement et reprendre un rythme de vie plus sain ? Peut-être que Lydia, Carmen, Cynthia et Cath vont reprendre leurs études sérieusement et finir diplômées? Peut-être que notre vie va reprendre son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Mais est-ce que les douleurs vont s'arrêter, elles? Est-ce que le trou forgé par les termites va se refermer grâce au temps? Je ne sais pas et j'ai peur... C'est pourquoi je pars. J'abandonne, je ne veux plus repasser dans ces vestiaires qui ont été imprégnés par nos souvenirs, nos rires et nos terreurs. J'ai tant de fois retrouvé les filles dans ces vestiaires à une heure du matin pour travailler parce que les insomnies s'installaient petit à petit. Ce gymnase a été témoin de nos réussites, de nos chutes, de nos blessures et de nos victoires. Je ne veux plus y aller parce que mon échec vient d'y être gravé et il est hors de question que j'y sois confrontée. Une fois mais pas deux ! Alors, sans plus hésiter, je finis de remplir de formulaire d'inscription. Adieu New-York. Adieu Amérique. Adieu Beth, Ruth, Lydia, Cath, Lexi, Carmen et Cynthia. Adieu gymnase et pompoms parce que maintenant je pars pour Tokyo.

Je signe brièvement le papier d'inscription sous l'œil attentif de mes parents qui s'empressent de signer, trop heureux de me voir quitter mon université. Dès que le stylo quitte leurs mains, je leur arrache la feuille, la contemple comme face à mon destin et la glisse dans l'enveloppe. Sans dire un mot je la leurs tends, me lève et disparais dans le couloir qui mène à ma chambre.

Pour l'instant rien n'a changé, toujours aussi mécanique. Dans ma tête, je prie simplement pour trouver le sommeil et pour ne plus faire face à cette réalité qui venait de me faire chuter. Ma chambre, mon lit: dormir...


	2. Arrivée tumultueuse et fin de la journée

**Titre:** Fermer juste un peu ses yeux

 **Rating: K+**

 **Warning:** Aucun

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers de Tokyo Ghoul appartient à Sui Ishida ainsi que les autres personnages sauf April qui est mienne.

 **M/A:** Je suis contente de commencer ce chapitre 1 avec une musique triste qui est en réalité un AMV sur Suzuya Juzo (mon personnage favori dans Tokyo Ghoul, oui, je suis une adoratrice des personnages psychotiques... et alors?). J'espère qu'il vous plaira! On va dire que les phrases et mots notés en italique sont ceux prononcées dans une langue étrangère que celle que parle notre April~

* * *

 _"La fiction nous permet de donner aux êtres meurtris une ultime chance de renouveau. Mais la vie, elle n'offre pas cette chance." Josée Columbe_

"Avance..."

D'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, mon père me tapota le dos tandis que je disposais mes affaires dans des caissons, juste à la douane. Ils avaient insisté pour venir jusqu'à là, sans doute ayant peur que je ne m'enfuie. Je manquai de m'étouffer sous l'étreinte exagérément passionnée que m'offrit ma mère avant que je ne franchisse le détecteur de métal. Elle m'adressa un dernier baiser que je ne lui rendis pas et saluai mon père d'un faible geste du menton. Tout mon corps me semblait être engourdi dans une langueur qui enveloppait même mon esprit. Mécaniquement je rejoignis l'autre côté et récupérai mes affaires. Mes parents durent surement me saluer, me dire qu'ils m'aimaient mais j'étais vraiment trop dans les vapes pour en avoir conscience, beaucoup trop dans les vapes même, je crus sentir mes jambes me lâcher mais je me retins brièvement à mon sac, encore sur le tapis de la douane. Sans hésiter cette fois-ci, je l'attrapai, le balançai sur mon épaule et récupérai bijoux, veste et ordinateur. Il fallait me presser, plus vite leurs regards sur moi disparaitront, plus vite je pourrai rester consciente.

Je passai enfin le large portail de verre qui me séparait du grand hall où je devais prendre mon avion. Ma tête s'inclina comme pour me donner du courage puis je me décidai à marcher avec dynamisme. Ils voulaient que je recommence tout à zéro, autant y mettre un peu de bonne volonté, même factice. J'accélérai la cadance jusqu'à trouver mon hall d'embarcation. Je présentai mon billet à l'hôtesse, fébrile. Elle m'offrit un mince sourire.

"Vous voyagez seule?

-Oui.

-C'est la première fois, me sourit-elle.

-Non, mais c'est la première que je vais aussi loin.

Elle acquiesça et répondit machinalement.

\- Voyage ?

\- Études, marmonnai-je platement avant de récupérer mon billet et de la saluer."

Elle m'indiqua le bout de couloir, la direction à suivre, me souhaita bon voyage puis retourna s'occuper du cas suivant. Je restai figée quelques secondes puis me dépêchai de rejoindre l'avion qui allait me conduire jusqu'à ma prochaine destination. Bien, maintenant les dés étaient lancés: je partais pour le Japon.

Je marchais quelques secondes dans un immense conduis de métal au sein duquel chacun de mes pas résonnaient comme une multitudes de personnes me suivant pourtant, il n'y avait moins d'une dizaine de passagers. Mon regard s'échappa par la baie vitrée et je contemplai minutieusement l'immense oiseau de fer qui m'attendait. Il y avait une chance sur un million d'autres que la bête métallique s'écrase, pourtant, mon esprit ne put s'empêcher d'être tourmenté par la durée du vol, l'attention des pilotes et la solidité de l'appareil. Un sifflement similaire à celui de vent fit flotter méchamment mes cheveux par dessus mes yeux, m'obligeant à m'arrêter et heureusement car j'avais bien failli percuter un des pilotes. Il m'adressa un sourire rassurant et rejoignit l'équipage qui se trouvais déjà devant la cabine de pilotage, prête à poursuivre l'embarquement. Une nouvelle hôtesse me sourit et me fit signe de monter. Je lui obéit sans dire un mot et lui fit face tandis qu'elle attrapait mon billet et m'indiquait la place à atteindre. Elle finit son indication en me poussant légèrement afin de faire la place aux autres. Je soufflai un _merci_ du bout des lèvres et sans hésitation, me précipitai vers ma place. Le sang commença à battre mes tempes. Cette sensation d'être supporter par cet avion me faisait réaliser que tout ce en quoi j'avais bâti mon adolescente allait disparaître dès que New York ne serait plus dans mon champ de vision. J'allais tout perdre: mes amies, mon université, mes habitudes et mes repères. D'ailleurs, en parlant de mes amies, elles n'étaient même pas venues me voir. La majorité devait sans doute vouloir m'oublie,r tout oublier. Elles avaient surement s'éviter, se faire dispenser de sport et s'enfoncer dans les études pour reboucher ces putains de trous. Mais moi, j'étais la pire. Je fuyais tout. Mon université, ma famille et mes amies. Jusqu'à mon pays! Un rire nerveux saccada ma bouche tandis que je m'asseyais lourdement sur le siège auquel j'étais assignée. ira bien. Le Japon est surement un chouette pays, calme, sécurisé. Et puis, Tokyo est une ville étudiante et culturelle! Soit contente April, tu y seras bien contrairement aux autres qui vont ressasser tous les jours les bons moments vécus!

Mes doigts accrochèrent la ceinture par réflexe puis s'y attachèrent nerveusement.

 _Oui April, toi tu vas recommencer mais tu seras seule. Elles, elles seront ensemble._

Cette phrase avait rebondi tellement fort dans ma tête que j'étais pratiquement sure que je l'avais dite à voix haute. Oh que oui j'avais peur d'être seule. Mes parents avaient été tellement heureux de me voir décidée à partir reprendre mes études et voyager que j'étais tout aussi sure que ma période de cheerleader avait été un calvaire pour eux... Ma tête vint cogner d'elle-même le dossier, je devais penser à autre chose, autre chose: autre chose! Alors, je me penchais vers mon sac qui reposait entre mes pieds. Une chance qu'entre mes entraînements, j'avais gardé la passion que j'avais pour la lecture. J'avais emporté mes meilleurs livres et j'en avais envoyé quelques autres par la poste jusqu'à mon nouveau domicile. Dans ma valise, j'étais partie avec ma garde robe (dans laquelle j'avais glissé, malgré les cris de ma mère, mon uniforme de cheerleading), mes affaires de toilette et ma mère allait, durant quelques semaines, me faire parvenir le reste de mes livres, cahiers de cours et affaires personnelles. Frémissant doucement au contacte de la couverture sous mes doigts, je sortis le bouquin de mon sac. _Mary Higgins Clark_ , All Around the Town. Lorsque ma mère m'avais mis ce livre sous le nez, je l'avais fixé avec un regard résigné. Elle savait pourtant que je n'aimais pas vraiment les enquêtes policières... Cependant, je l'avais commencé, j'avais même fini par trouver l'histoire absolument fabuleuse et je n'avais pas pu en décrocher!

Ouvrant l'ouvrage à la page que j'avais marquée, je repris ma lecture, très concentrée. Ligne par ligne. Mot par mot. Syllabe par syllabe. Je ne relevai même pas la tête pour écouter le monologue des hôtesses quand au port du gilet de sauvetage et aux sorties d'urgence (attention, je respecte totalement le travail indispensable qu'ils font, hein!). C'est la légère secousse qui anima tous les passagers lors de l'avancée de l'avion qui m'obligea à relever la tête. Mes yeux se portèrent sur mon hublot. Je voulais voir le paysage disparaître, je voulais le voir s'effacer. Mon regard accrocha la baie vitrée du grand hall où m'avaient laissée mes parents. Y étaient-ils encore ? Ma mère pleurait-elle un peu ? Étaient-ils déjà entrain de partir? Je gardai en vue ce hall jusqu'à ce que l'avion ne se dévie et rejoigne la piste de décollage. Je vais vous passer le décollage de l'oiseau de fer. Vous connaissez cette sensation d'être enfoncé dans son siège, de sentir vos oreilles siffler jusqu'à ce que tout votre corps s'engourdisse durant le bref temps où les pieds de l'avion quittent le sol. C'est exactement ça, accompagné d'une seule larme que je versai, simple adieu de ma part envers mon passé. Mes parents m'imaginaient déjà revenir rayonnante pour les vacances et les fêtes. Je n'en étais pas aussi certaine...

21:30 de vol, c'est extraordinairement long vous savez. Suffisamment long que je réussis à fermer les yeux, croulante sous un mélange de fatigue physique et émotionnelle que m'avait procuré ces adieux lâchés pourtant du bout des lèvres. Ce fut au travers de mes tourments qu'une sensation de déjà-vu s'immisça.

 _La salle était bondée de monde. Tout était plongé dans un clair-obscure agrémenté par des spots aux couleurs abusées par temps. Sur la piste de danse, des corps inconnus se mélangeaient dans une danse aux volutes d'érotisme. Des mains se cherchaient, se frôlaient, s'attrapaient et s'enlisaient laissant suggérer la suite de la nuit. Cependant, sur cette même piste se trouvaient des couples, des amants d'un soir, des la jeunesse s'y retrouvait et respirait ce même air qui dégoulinait de sexe, d'alcool et de sueur; pourtant, personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Ces jeunes profitaient de cette soirée, de cette échappée que leur offrait la boîte de ce moment de vie que tous voyaient parfois s'enfuir au cours de la journée. Ici, on devenait client, danseur, amant et vivant. Dieu seul savait où se finissait la nuit. Aucun n'y prêtait attention parce que la nuit était jeune et qu'il était trop bête de ne pas en profiter._

 _Avec mon éternelle démarche féline, je me glissais entre les différents clients. Certains laissèrent leurs regards couler sur moi avec nonchalance, sans doute embrumés par la fumée de divers produits qui circulaient, d'autres m'adressèrent un regard entendu: les habitués. Il me fallu jouer des coudes avant d'atteindre le bar et de reprendre mon souffle à travers la quasi-inutile climatisation qui ronflait pour les serveurs. L'un d'entre eux attendit simplement de me voir arriver à lui avant de me servir ma boisson préférée. Étonnamment, rien ne semblait avoir changé de la dernière fois que j'y étais venue. Cette discothèque portait le charmant nom de l'Armageddon et collait terriblement bien avec. J'avais eu le malheur d'y passer la nuit... Et quand le jour se fut levé, vous ne pouviez que contempler la déchéance même de ma génération: des cadavres de junkies encore trop dans les vapes pour réagir à la question simple de leur nom, des filles aux visages bouffies par une soirée ratée, un amant violent, ou une rupture, des hommes et des femmes écroulés sur les comptoirs, clamant leur énième verre à un serveur invisible (trop occupé à virer les junkies). Il ne reste dans l'air qu'une odeur de cigarette froide, d'alcool et d'amertume. A ce moment là, vous ne pouviez que prendre votre veste et partir, tête éclatée par les enceintes trop puissantes, par les clopes surconsommées par vous et vos voisins et par les verres que vous aviez bu sans trop le réaliser..._

 _Tandis que cette vision chaotique repassait devant mes yeux, je fus tirée de mes songes par une voix rocailleuse. Mes yeux se relevèrent de mon verre à moitié plein et se figèrent sur la micro-scène qui avait été installée. Il y avait punk qui chantait à s'en faire éclater les cordes vocales, il s'agrippait au micro comme si sa vie en dépendait et grimpait les octaves comme un professionnel. Ma lèvre vint humecter mes lèvres, appâtée par ce type que je ne connaissais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. Je lui devinais des origines britanniques à son accent plus que prononcée et tandis que la chanson touchait à sa fin, nos yeux se croisèrent. Je ne pourrais décrire ce qu'il se passa, toujours est-il que nous échangeâmes un regard entendu, sa bouche se dessina dans un sourire provocateur et il tendit une main vers moi comme pour m'attirer à lui. Je bus mon verre d'une traite, me moquant de la brûlure qui traça ma gorge, mes pieds me guidèrent d'eux même dans un couloir habituellement réservée aux artistes invités. Je m'y plantai, attendant patiemment que cet éphèbe m'y croise; chose qui ne tarda pas._

 _Une fois descendu de la scène, ses yeux gris orageux accrochèrent les miens une nouvelle fois et sans aucune parole, nos mains s'attachèrent et elle me poussa non pas dans sa loge mais dans la première porte qu'il trouva à sa portée. Ses lèvres se plaquèrent aux miennes dans une étreinte fiévreuse où sa langue et la mienne trouvaient bataille. Je lui mordis la langue, lui arrachant un grognement sourd et nous basculèrent dans ce que j'identifiai comme un placard. Il bloqua la poignée à l'aide de son foulard et me regarda avec un regard qui me présageait un bon moment..._

 _Sur le moment, un concert d'émotions m'assaillit. Tout d'abord un plaisir immense, des frissons qui vous chatouilles la colonne vertébrale, une sensation de courbatures puis une fatigue assommante. Dans la seconde qui suivit, je me trouvai à me rhabillée, confuse, face au regard langoureux du britannique. Je n'avais absolument pas de souvenirs des derniers moments que je venais de passer. Il était évident que nous venions de nous envoyer en l'air dans ce placard, mais je ne me souvenais de rien, j'en avais juste la sensation d'évidence. Il me souffla quelque chose que je ne fus pas sure de saisir et quitta la pièce, laissant une impression de de vide s'installer. Toujours hagarde et secouée par tous ces événements qui me semblaient toujours de plus en plus flous, je renfilai mon top et quittai le placard dans lequel nous étions. Connaissez-vous cette sensation de bulle autour de vos oreilles, comme si vous vous trouviez dans un sas? J'étais entrain de la vivre... C'était désagréable, comme si j'étais sous drogues, à demi-consciente de la douleur de mes membres et de la musique extérieure. Presque malgré moi, je rejoignis la piste et commençai à danser comme une damnée, pas plus consciente pour un sous; en fait, c'était même le contraire, plus je bougeais, plus l'impression d'être tirée vers le bas s'accentuait et plus mes yeux tendaient à se fermer. Ce n'est que lorsque la chanson que je devinais, toucha à sa fin que je chutai lourdement au sol, assaillie de questions subites._

 _"Vite, on a entraînement!"_

 _"April, lève-toi, l championnat va commencer:_

 _"Putain, April, c'est notre tour!"_

 _Hein? Notre tour de quoi ? C'est en me relevant du sol que je fus confronter à une étonnante réalité. Face à moi, le décor semblait complètement différent. Des centaines de personnes prenaient place ou sans doute finissaient de prendre place, sur des gradins similaires à ceux de mon université. Une voix via micro me vrilla les oreilles et me laissa souffle-coupé._

 _"Vous avez perdu!"_

 _Une contraction venue tout droit de mes tripes fit tressaillir mon corps entier et un cri quitta mes lèvres, plus vrai que tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir depuis..._

"Non!"

Face à moi se tenaient penché, une hôtesse, une seconde, ma voisine de siège et un autre voyageur qui braillait bien trop fort: je suis médecin, laissez-moi passer! Ils semblaient tous assez inquiets en fait. Ce n'est qu'une fois plus éveillée que je réalisai que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un rêve qui m'avait semblé plus que réel du moins... Glissant une main tremblante à ma gorge, je pris connaissance de mon poul, calmai ma respiration et essuyai mon front. Une fois plus sereine, j'adressai la parole aux quatre personnes penchées à mon chevet.

"Désolée, je...

-Vous avez fait un sacré cauchemar demoiselle, souffla ma voisine avec crainte, on a tenté de vous réveiller mais impossible! On a vraiment eu peur!

\- Désolée, m'excusai-je à nouveau avec un peu moins de franchise.

\- Je vous amène un verre d'eau, souffla l'une des deux hôtesses avant de sortir de mon champ de vision."

Après avoir une nouvelle fois rassuré le petit personnel sur ma situation, je retombai dans mon siège, épuisée moralement. Consultant ma montre puis l'heure indiquée par l'avion, je soupirai: le vol allait être long.

Vous savez, quand on participait à des remises de récompenses, mes coéquipières, le proviseur et les administrateurs me présentaient toujours comme une personne à la patience infinie ce qui était vraie. Pour réussir dans le milieu où j'ai réussi, il faut avoir la patience de voir arriver les progrès, les récompenses, de voir des chorégraphies échouées et de continuer jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient parfaites. Tous ces efforts m'avaient rendu d'une patience de fer et insensible à des situations de stress intense; du moins je le croyais.

Cependant, lorsque vous êtes assis à avoir le même paysage pendant 21:30, votre cerveau vous joue quelques tours, je ne pus que bénir mes écouteurs, mon téléphone, ma batterie portable et mes livres de ne pas m'avoir fait défaut! D'ailleurs, cela épuisa suffisamment ma tête pour que je retrouve le sommeil à de nombreuses reprises (en réalité, j'ai dormi la demie du vol, et je remercie ma voisine et ses somnifères).

La vérité est que lorsque vous vous retrouvez immobilisée, tout devient distrayant, même des choses que vous ne faisiez pas avant... En bref, je n'ai pu que manger, écouter de la musique, finir mon livre, en commencer un, finir le second, dormir à nouveau et me faire réveiller par l'hôtesse parce qu'on arrivait bientôt. Cependant, dans mes longues phases de lecture, j'ai dû tout supporter: les braillements d'un gosse qui méritait juste une paire de baffes, les cris d'une grosse bonne femme qui voulait manger tous les trois quarts d'heure et les élans de fatigue de ma voisines de rangée qui nous les faisait partager en ouvrant grand sa bouche...

Regardant avec étonnement l'hôtesse qui m'avait secoué, je compris à sa tête qu'elle avait dû en baver elle aussi... Cependant, elle m'adressa un sourire reconnaissant et m'indiqua de ranger mes affaires afin de descendre rapidement. J'acquiesçai et rangeai succinctement les livres que j'avais sorti, remontai ma tablette et glissais les papiers de gâteaux dans mon sac. Je n'étais pas vraiment fatiguée mais tout mon corps était engourdi par la durée du vol et de mon immobilité. Je fis craquer ma nuque et rattachai la ceinture de sécurité que j'avais défaite au cour du vol. L'annoncée de la descente arracha un soupire de soulagement à tout le personnel, voyageurs compris. Mes dents s'entrechoquèrent le temps de la collision entre le sol et les roues puis tout sembla éclater dans ma tête: j'étais arrivée! Bordel! April, tu étais arrivée! Ta nouvelle vie commençais vraiment... Était-ce une bonne chose? A vrai dire, sur le moment, je m'en fichais pas mal! J'allais rencontrer ma nouvelle maison, mes voisins, me familiariser avec les lieux mais surtout, juste après ça, je comptais m'offrir un repas digne de ce nom! Et un bon café, parce qu'après fait tout ça, j'allais être lessivée!

Une fois que la porte se soit ouverte dans un grincement qui fit écho aux soupires de soulagement qui m'échappèrent, j'attrapai mon sac, ma veste et mon ordinateur afin de sortir et de goûter à l'air au plus vite! Je m'incrustai entre deux voyageurs, leurs souriant poliment au passage et atteins la sortie en envoyant un dernier sourire à l'adresse de l'hôtesse qui avait eu la gentillesse de me réveiller. Une fois les deux pieds dehors, je constatai qu'il faisait jour dehors. Le soleil semblait être assez haut dans le ciel... Bien, au moins, ma journée n'allait pas être trop coupée. Tandis que je descendais les escaliers vomis par l'avion et que je me dirigeais vers la sortie, j'interceptai des bribes de conversations derrière moi. J'appris qu'il était plus de midi et que la journée s'annonçait chaudement. Bien.

Sans trop me presser, je suivis le mouvement de foule pour rejoindre le tapis roulant afin de retrouver ma valise. J'eus du bol, elle fut dans les première à sortir! Aussitôt vue, aussitôt attrapée. Je n'en demandais pas mieux. Soufflant et observant mon environnement, je repérai avec aisance la sortie et suivis sa direction sans perdre un instant. Une fois dehors, valise en main, je savourai la douce chaleur et en profitai pour tirer hors de mon sac mes lunettes de soleil et l'adresse de mon petit studio... Bon sang, maintenant, le défi était de me repérer dans une ville où les écritures n'allaient pas m'aider. Mes pieds avancèrent et je me laissai guider par mes pensées. Autant aller au centre de la partie étudiante de la ville voir carrément au sein de l'université. Je ne dois pas être la seule à parler américain... Et puis, tout ce qui était Université était bien représenté avec des images. Le temps que je longe les interminables trottoirs japonais et que je me fasse klaxonner parce que je traversais trop tard, je pus croiser quelques adolescents que je suivis plus ou moins honteusement, puis trainée dans le centre même de la ville, je n'eus plus trop de mal à trouver les grands bâtiments qui constituaient l'Université. Ce qui m'avait permis de les situer et d'y accéder avait été une succession de hasard: un groupe d'étudiants que j'avais jugé hasardeusement trop vieux pour être lycéens, des images supposées être là pour désigner les bâtiments auxquels je faisais face et un professeur qui faisait cours à l'extérieur. Un soupir las m'échappa tendit que je me reposais sur ma valise. Il y avait une soudaine agitation autour de moi qui m'embarrassait: je faisais outrageusement tâche au milieu de ces étudiants qui allaient et venaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Certains se chamaillaient (du moins, je le déduisais), d'autres plaisantaient et certains riaient et me faisaient penser à des soleils... Tandis que je passais instinctivement une main abattue sur mon visage, une voix masculine m'arracha un sursaut.

 _" Vous vous êtes perdue, Mademoiselle?_

Entendant ces paroles, je me retournai brusquement et fit face à un étrange type à la chevelure violette. Bon, c'est vrai, je n'avais pas fait japonais en seconde langue mais français avec espagnol en troisième langue donc le fait qu'il finisse sa phrase en français m'avait interpellée. Et même si mes idées noies avaient été ravivées par la vision de ce bonheur étudiant exubérant, je souris de soulagement: nous allions pouvoir nous comprendre!

-Ça dépend, répondis-je en ma langue maternelle.

 _-_ Vous venez d'où avec cette valise, sourit-il.

\- New-York.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un "o" de surprise. Ses yeux semblèrent me sonder impudiquement sans pour autant que je ne baisse les miens. Il les fit dériver sur mon cou, sur mon épaule dénudée puis longea mon bras avant d'arriver sur mon adresse. Pendant un court instant, j'aurai juré voir une étincelle de faim glisser dans ses iris. Il coupa mes spéculations en demandant tout simplement de lui montrer mon papier. Je lui tendis hésitante, la vie m'avait appris à me montrer méfiante des hommes... Et surtout, mon estomac se tordait douloureusement, comme proie à une angoisse inconnue: cet étranger ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Cependant, trouver mon studio était primordial alors, je pouvais bien arrêter mon angoisse comme je savais si bien le faire, et lui accorder un peu de confiance. Alors, je prêtai une oreille attentive à ses indications; tandis qu'il m'expliquait comment me diriger, un bruit familier m'obligea à relever la tête et en un instant, tout ce que j'avais oublié en arrivant ici refit surface. Tout me remonta à la tête, tout! Il se tenait devant moi, des filles en uniforme, elles semblaient s'étirer au soleil et portaient autour du cou des serviettes. Quelques mètres plus loin reposaient des bouteilles et un poste audio qui envoyait bien trop de décibels. Je compris rapidement à qui j'avais affaire et tout tangua autour de moi. Voir ces filles... Ces cheerleaders... Me laissa un goût de bile dans la bouche, je semblais sur le point de rendre le déjeuner que j'avais pris dans l'avion.

-Vous allez bien ?

Mes yeux se décalèrent lentement jusqu'aux siens, je m'agrippai à son regard comme un homme à sa bouée et articulai douloureusement.

\- O-oui... Je dois y aller, je...

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans ma gorge, mes mains tremblèrent brutalement et les larmes me montèrent. Ne pas craquer April, ne pas craquer... Tout va bien, elles vont partir, elles vont partir... Heureusement, il se décida à réagir et me tira hors de l'Université. J'étais devenue complètement figée, presque inerte. Le terme le plus précis serait comateuse les yeux ouverts. Il me tira de mon état léthargique en pressant doucement ses doigts contre ma main. Je fus secouée d'un sursaut et le fixai complètement effarée. Il m'avait faite marcher, je l'avais senti, j'avais aussi senti qu'on tournait beaucoup, qu'on marchait beaucoup, qu'on montait et descendait des rues. J'avais même bousculé des gens mais ni lui, ni moi n'y avions prêté attention. Cependant, me retrouver dans une rue complètement inconnue en sa compagnie, n'était pas des plus rassurant. Presque malgré moi, je hurlai.

-On est où!?

Il recula, surpris de ma réaction. Il se gratta la tête et indiqua une bâtisse du regard.

-C'est l'adresse indiquée. C'est ta maison?

Ce fut à mon tour d'afficher une mine stupéfaite. Il m'avait simplement ramenée chez moi ? Je déglutis, fis face à son regard quasi-offensé et m'inclinai respectueusement. Je portai une main à mon front, le massait pour me calmer.

\- Merci de m'avoir amenée ici, je... Woah, c'est... gênant.

\- Je comprends, me coupa t-il en reprenant un sourire lumineux, le décalage horaire et la langue ne doit pas être facile à gérer. S'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir à l'Université, me glissa t-il malicieusement.

\- Merci encore, me répétai-je. Je lui tendis ma main pour serrer la sienne mais il fit quelque chose qui m'étonna tout à fait ou plutôt qui me mit rapidement mal à l'aise: il me fit un baisemain. Plus précisément, il approcha mes doigts de ses lèvres et sembla humer ma peau. Sur l'instant, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il m'adressa un regard joueur.

 _-_ Passez une bonne fin de journée, _Mademoiselle_

\- Vous aussi Monsieur...

Tentai-je maladroitement avant de réaliser que je ne connaissais pas son nom. Il répondit mécaniquement à ma question muette sans se défaire de cette attitude partagée entre la séduction et le jeu. Je ne cachais pas que j'étais insensible à son charisme mais j'étais trop préoccupée par toutes les émotions qui étaient subitement remontée pour en avoir pleinement consciente.

 _\- Tsukiyama Shuu,_ et vous?

\- April. Juste April."

Il acquiesça avec un sourire charmant et s'éloigna jusqu'à disparaître à l'angle de la rue dans laquelle nous étions. Inspirant un grand coup pour chasser les émotions qui avaient afflué trop rapidement, je poussai la porte de la bâtisse. C'était comme je me l'imaginais: une porte au rez-de-chaussé, un escalier à plateformes. Rien d'extraordinaire. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus. J'étais au premier étage, je portai donc ma valise en essayant de ne pas trop cogner mon ordinateur et montai une par une, les marches qui composaient l'escalier. Je ne mis pas trop de temps à atteindre la plateforme et, grâce à mes muscles, je parvins à monter le dernier bout sans trop de mal. L'étage était propre, ça sentait le propre, que dis-je: ça reluisait le propre! C'était aussi un point positif. Allez, positive April, tout va bien se passer, ta vie ici va bien se passer!

C'est vrai que j'avais été tellement occupée à penser à mon arrivée, à anticiper mon apprentissage de la langue et à me repérer que je n'avais pas pensé une seule fois à mes parents ou à quoi que ce soit d'autre... Fouillant dans mon sac la petite clef, je l'en extirpai et l'enfonçai dans la serrure qui gémit disgracieusement. Je la fis cliqueter rapidement et poussai la porte de mon appartement (ou studio, je ne sais plus vraiment ce que mon père m'avait confié). la propriétaire avait eu la gentillesse de monter tous les cartons que j'avais fait envoyer ici. Ils étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce de vie. C'était plutôt clair, toujours aussi propre et même meublé. J'avançai avec une certaine méfiance, laissai la clef dans la serrure et pénétrai dans la pièce. Une odeur de renfermé baignait mais ce n'était pas très problématique. Je laissai la porte ouverte, muette. Mes pas me guidèrent d'eux-même dans une pièce dotée d'un lit, d'une armoire, d'un bureau et d'une commode. C'était sans doute la chambre. Adjacente à celle-ci, une petite salle de bain, suffisante pour une personne, composée d'une baignoire à rideaux épais (vraiment laids d'ailleurs), d'un meuble à rangement, d'un lavabo et d'un toilette. C'était plutôt anodin, c'est bien, songeai-je toujours à l'Ouest. Avant d'aller au sein du salon, je déposai la valise sur mon lit et mon ordinateur sur mon bureau sans oublier de laisser mon sac sur la chaise accompagnant celui-ci. J'étais entrée directement dans la cuisine ce qui n'était pas plus mal, au moins j'avais eu une vue complète de la formation de mon nouveau logis. J'avais des plaques de cuisson, quelques plans de travail, du rangement, une table et des chaises... Le salon, nullement séparé de la cuisine possédait un canapé, une petite télévision, une bibliothèque, un autre meuble de rangement (décidément), un large tapis de sol et une table basse... Bien. J'avais fini le tour de mon petit chez moi. Je rejoignis la porte afin d'en tirer la clef et de la fermer. Je pris soin de la verrouiller et glissai ma veste dans un placard mural incrusté juste à coté de la porte d'entrée. Bien avant toutes choses, j'allais vider ma valise. Je me déplaçai juste qu'à la pièce au lit où j'avais laissé mes affaires. J'ouvris l'armoire, en récoltait les cintres qui y reposaient et entrepris de défaire, vêtements par vêtements, ma valise. Il ne me prit pas longtemps de tout défaire, j'alternai entre déplacement à la salle de bain et ceux jusqu'à mon armoire jusqu'à ce que ma valise soit entièrement vidée. Mes bras se croisèrent sur ma poitrine tandis que j'analysais mon environnement. Je ne me sentais pas plus chez moi, j'espérai que cette sensation allait rapidement changer... La sonnette de mon appartement retentit alors et d'ailleurs, fortement. Je grimaçai, songeant qu'il fallait que je pense à la changer. Je partis donc ouvrir afin de faire connaissance avec mon premier visiteur. C'était une jeune femme. Elle était plutôt jolie, dotée de gracieuses formes et plutôt enjouée. Elle me tendit sa main (que j'enserrai) tout en se présentant.

 _"Hey! Tu dois être la nouvelle locataire! La proprio m'a parlée de ton arrivée! Je suis Itori, ta voisine de palier! Si tu as le moindre souci, n'hésite pas à sonner. Je tiens un bar dans le quatorzième!_

Je restai bouche bée devant son débit de parole mais également parce que je n'avais pas compris un mot de sa tirade. Seul le nom Itori s'était extrait du doute son prénom. Alors, en anglais, j'amorçai une discussion.

-Hi, je suis April... La nouvelle voisine.

Elle sembla comprendre mon problème et me sourit moqueusement.

 _-Pauvre petite fille qui ne doit pas saisir un mot de ce qu'il se dit ici..."_

Elle agita sa main pour me faire comprendre que ce n'était rien, m'adressa un énième sourire et indiqua la porte en face de la mienne. Elle était donc ma voisine de palier. Bien, elle semblait gentille... C'était au moins ça. Notre discussion me fit penser que j'avais intérêt de bosser dur mon japonais. J'avais choisi Tokyo pour le décalage horaire, la distante qui me séparait de New York et parce que l'Université qui m'accueillait avait des programmes en anglais pour les élèves étrangers mais j'avais mal prévu mon coup: je n'allais pas passer ma vie à l'Université et je devais absolument travailler la langue locale si je voulais commencer une nouvelle vie ici... Voyant que je me perdais dans mes pensées, Itori m'adressa un signe de la main pour me saluer et repartit dans son appartement toujours en souriant. La cohabitation allait être sympa avec elle. Du moins, je l'espérais. Je fermai la porte derrière moi, ouvris quelques cartons au hasard et en extirpai le contenu. Livres, couverts, bijoux, CD, DVD, inutiles pour certains, indispensables pour d'autres, le tri fut vite fait et je me focalisai sur les couverts et ustensiles de cuisine que ma mère était parvenue à faire livrer chez moi. Comment? Je lui laisse le secret...

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps il me prit pour défaire et ranger le tout. Toujours est-il que le soleil avait perdu de sa hauteur lorsque ma tête sortie des cartons pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il était peut-être temps que je sorte afin de me repérer avant que la nuit tombe. Je redressai ma tête hors d'un carton et fit craquer douloureusement mes articulations engourdies. Je traversai alors l'appartement en zig-zag pour éviter les cadavres de cartons vides qui jonchaient le sol. J'atteignis ma chambre sans me cogner, y attrapai mon sac à main, mes clefs et sortis sans trop de mal. Je retins avec difficulté l'écriture incompréhensible de ma rue ainsi que le numéro de mon appartement. Je ne perdis pas un instant de plus et rejoignis la rue centrale que je devinais sans doute principale étant donné la quantité impressionnante de monde qui y circulait. Je constatai avec une certaine animosité que cette ville ne semblait pas tellement différente de New-York: des gens au téléphone, des enfants tenant la main de leurs parents, des jeunes en skate, en vélo, des piétons, des crissements de pneus insupportables... Ma gorge se serra de nouveau et je me décidai à avancer avant de me faire interpelé pour bloquer le chemin. Je ne savais pas vraiment où aller, toujours est-il que je voulais toujours visiter et boire un bon remontant. Oh, pas d'alcool, juste un café ou un chocolat. Mon souhait sembla s'exaucer quand je percutai un panneau de plein fouet. Minute ... Depuis quand les panneaux ont-ils des jambes? Tandis que mon regard remontait le long de ce panneau à jambes, je croisai le regard brun d'une fille probablement de mon âge. Elle m'adressa un sourire désolée et s'excusa en japonais. Raclant ma gorge, mal à l'aise, je l'imitai et m'inclinai légèrement. Réalisant qu'elle tenait une pancarte, j'en déduisis qu'elle devait travailler dans un bar ou un café ou même un restaurent!

Tandis que je me décidai à entrer, une immense paire de bras m'enlaça. Je ne pus m'empêcher de hoqueter bruyamment face à ce contacte soudain. L'air dégoûté de la serveuse m'indiqua que soit la scène la dérangeait soit la personne qui était entrain de m'enlaçait le faisait.

-April-chan, quel plaisir de te revoir!

Mes oreilles saignèrent à l'entente de mon nom prononcé en japonais cependant, il m'arracha un léger sourire. Mon premier depuis mon arrivée, d'ailleurs.

-Tsukiyama... Ravie de te revoir, soufflai-je embarrassée par sa proximité soudaine.

Je le devinai entrain de sourire tandis qu'il adressait un signe de main à la serveur. Serveuse qui y répondit par un regard méprisant. Elle reposa la pancarte qu'elle était entrain de tenir et croisa ses bras avec une lueur de défi dans son regard, sans aucun doute adressée à Tsukiyama. Il me souffla à l'oreille une proposition. D'ailleurs sa proximité me mit vraiment mal à l'aise...

\- Prendras-tu un café avec moi, ma chère ?

J'acquiesçai, peu sure de la réponse à donner. Bon, au moins, j'allais redresser le taux de caféine de mon sang ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je secouai ma frange pour libérer ma vue et espérant faire comprendre à mon demi-sauveur que je voulais qu'il se décolle de moi...

 _\- Toka-chan, prépare-nous deux de ton meilleur café s'il te plaît._

Tsukiyama se décida enfin à me libérer de l'embarrassante étreinte dans laquelle il m'avait bloquée cependant, sa main semblait être fermement agrippé à ma hanche, le tout me faisant ressentir un sentiment d'inconfort désagréable. Il m'entraina à sa suite dans le café dans lequel une douce chaleur embaumait l'air. Plusieurs odeurs familières se mêlaient, on y était tout de suite bien. Il n'était pas trop bruyant, propre, les employés étaient souriants. Même la dénommée Toka qui m'avait parue froide, m'adressa un sourire réconfortant. Je lui répondis par un plus timide.

Depuis que j'étais ici, je réalisai que je changeai. Si dans mon Université, j'avais une répartie d'enfer et des manières de princesse, seule ici je n'en menais pas large et cela aurait bien fait rire mes anciennes amies... Je me fis assoir à une table par mon nouvel ami et le laissai commander pour deux. Une fois que ce fut chose fait, il tourna vers moi avec un sourire charmant.

"April, je songeai à quelque chose...

Voyant que j'attendais surement la suite de sa phrase, il poursuivit sans rompre le contact visuel qui s'était installé.

\- Étant donné que tu ne sembles pas parler un mot de japonais, que dirais-tu que je te donne quelques cours en soirée pour ne pas couper ta journée ni la mienne?!

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, la serveuse arriva vers nous et posa avec fracas la commande. Tandis que Tsukiyama réceptionnait sa tasse, Toka se pencha vers moi et me souffla très doucement.

"A ta place, je ne lui ferais pas confiance..."

Je croisais son regard puis celui de Tsukiyama qui semblait subitement contrarié. Puis, rattrapant le coup, je souris gentiment et soufflai.

-Oh, non non, je ne suis pas sa petite amie! Il m'a juste aidée quand j'étais perdue à l'Université!

Le regard courroucé de Shuu se dissipa et il esquissa même l'ombre d'un sourire avant de rire franchement. Même si ce rire sonnait franc, il m'arracha néanmoins des frissons... Il me mettait encore mal à l'aise. Pour une fois, j'eus l'impression d'agir en conséquences. Je bus mon café sans trop prendre le temps de le savourer et me levai à la surprise de Tsukiyama.

\- Je vais réfléchir à ta proposition sincèrement. Je suis pressée, je dois y aller. Je paye!"

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je présentais ma carte de retrait à Toka, attendis qu'elle me la rende avec un petit papier et quittai le café au pas de course. Durant le bref moment où je longeai la vitrine du magasin, je pouvais sentir le regard de ce type couler sur moi. J'accélérai et me dépêchai d'atteindre ce qui me sembla être le chemin que j'avais pris pour arriver jusqu'ici. Consultant ma montre, je n'étais pas sortie plus de vingt minutes, mon frigo était vide, je n'avais ni savon, ni shampooing... En bref: l'urgence des courses était maximale! Amorçant un demi-tour, je pris le premier carrefour que je croisai et cherchai du regard une épicerie. C'est en apercevant un sigle lumineux que je m'en approchai. Voyant des personnes en sortir avec des sacs de nourriture, j'y entrain, fis quelques emplettes (le stricte nécessaire), payai et rejoignis à grandes enjambées l'allée centrale. J'avançai prudemment, analysant les environs dans l'espoir d'y reconnaître ma rue. Fort heureusement, ce ft une chevelure rousse qui attira mon attention. Je crus reconnaître ma voisine et la rejoignis discrètement: en effet, c'était ma rue! Un soupire de soulagement m'échappa.J'avais dû passer une heure et demi dehors et pourtant, ça m'avait semblé être un marathon! Je poussai la porte de l'entrée, encombrée par les achats et grimpai les marches quatre à quatre avant d'atteindre ma porte et d'entrée avec fracas dans mon petit chez-moi. Tout de suite, je posai sur la table mes sacs et allai fermer les fenêtres. Dans mon élan, un courant glacial me parcourut l'échine. C'était inconfortable, comme une présence. En m'entendant penser de la sorte, un rire sardonique m'échappa. L'air de Tokyo me rendait paranoïaque: c'était du beau! Je claquai d'un coup sec mes volets et me laissai glisser sur le sol, méfiante.

Comme j'ai pu l'expliquer précédemment, je me considérais comme une personne parée à toutes les situations et pourvue d'un calme olympien. Alors, me retrouver face à ces nouvelles sensations et à cette méfiance, ne m'était pas familier et m'inquiétait surement davantage que ça ne l'aurait dû. Je pris encore quelques minutes avant de me relever, de songer à allumer le compteur électrique et à ranger dans mes placards,tous mes achats. C'était la première fois que je me sentais aussi autonome, aussi seule et aussi mature. J'aurais presque dit que je m'en trouvais vieilli et c'était de loin la pire sensation que je pouvais éprouver...

Le reste de mon après-midi ou du moins, la dernière heure qu'il m'en restait, se passa dans une banalité effarante, j'avais enchaîné les allers-retours pour jeter mes cartons dans des poubelles, j'ai rangé mes produits d'hygiène et finis de vider deux cartons. Tout semblait tellement simple que je ne ressentis même pas l'excitation que j'avais imaginé quelques mois plus tôt, à l'idée d'avoir un appartement à moi toute seule après mes études.

Quand l'heure du repas s'annonça, je me préparai un bref dîner, mangeai, fis la vaisselle et consultai mes mails. Un de mes parents, divers de mes professeurs et un que je supprimai sans hésiter: un de Carmen... Ca devait surement être un mail commun de toutes les filles mais je n'étais pas prête à me taper toute une nuit de remords, de larmes et de rancune. Je ne consultai, d'ailleurs pas, celui de mes parents. Ni l'envie de le lire et encore moins celle de leur répondre...

C'est sur ces dernières pensées que je pris un bain, enfilai un quelconque tee-shirt et me couchai bien plus tôt qu'à mes habitudes, las et dénuée de toute envie de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre...

* * *

 **Woah, il m'en aura fallu du temps afin de finir ce chapitre. En fait, je crois pouvoir me caler sur un rythme de post de un week-end sur deux. En bref, tous les quinze jours...**

 **Je sais que ce chapitre peut vous paraître long et peut-être dénué d'intérêt étant donné le peu d'apparition de personnages primordiaux, cependant, il m'était nécessaire afin de faire une transition convenable de la vie de New-yorkaise de April, à son insertion entant que Tokyoïte. Je sais que la langue va être un des plus gros défis de cette fiction mais n'oublions pas qu'elle est en insertion totale et qu'elle est érudite. Je fais confiance à April pour se débrouiller comme elle peut...**

 **Merci de votre patience, de votre lecture, j'apprécierai énormément votre avis sur ce début plutôt hésitant et incertain. Toute critique construite et pouvant m'aider à m'améliorer sera la bienvenue (évitez cependant de me descendre, s'il vous plait...).**

 **Si vous repérez un nombre que vous jugez trop important de fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer, merci encore!**

 **A une prochaine fois!**


End file.
